Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to a method and an apparatus for predicting intra or inter mode and coding as a block unit.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a method of eliminating temporal redundancy and spatial redundancy, i.e., intra or inter prediction is performed to increase a compression ratio of the video signal. And, such a technology as DC transform, vector quantization and the like is used.